


Backfires

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Kuroiwa comes into the Matsugane office with the simple intention of pissing Hamura off.
Relationships: Kengo/Ozaki/Mitsuru Kuroiwa/Kyohei Hamura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Backfires

**Author's Note:**

> A commission. My favorite kinds are the kind of porn you just want to exist.

“What the fuck is this?” 

In an effort to look like he was actually doing his job, Kuroiwa would sometimes drop by the Matsugane office, and he knew when to arrive, all thanks to their no good captain. The patriarch would be out somewhere and the only people still in the building was Hamura and his select group of golden boys. And Kuroiwa picked a good night to do that.

The syringe on the desk peaked his interest, along with a vial of a translucent pink liquid that sat right next to it, half empty with a tiny pinpoint hole in the top. He smirks, “Looks like I came in at the right time.”

Hamura is hardly amused. Kengo sat there looking dumb with his sleeve rolled up, ready to inject whatever harmful substance into his body without a single complaint. Hamura is such a bad influence, Kengo hardly looked a year past 23 and here he was throwing his body away for him. Pitiful, really.

“You got your boys acting like fools for you.” He coos, voice full of faux concerned the boys felt insulted just listening to him. It’s pretty easy for Kuroiwa to ignore them, all of his interest in the strange substance. “This doesn’t look like anything I’ve taken you in for before.” His smirk widens at the corners while Hamura glares at him. 

Kuroiwa picks up the syringe, holding it up with his finger against the plunger and the needle sticking up in the air, as if examining the fluid all doctor like. He even gave the needle a few flicks of his finger. “So, what is it? Some kind of experimental drug? Is coke not doing it for you anymore?”

Hamura growls, baring his pearly white teeth just a little. Like an angry dog testing just how far he can go before he gets the muzzle. “You would’ve had a whole cop squad here for that.”

Kuroiwa chuckles at that, “Well, the Kamuro police don’t take kindly to drug pushers like you.” Kuroiwa rolls up his sleeve, “Who knows what this could do.”

Kengo and Ozaki gasp slightly when they see Kuroiwa just point the needle over his skin, not pushing it in just yet. Hamura sits up from the couch, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“So say it does kill me-” Kuroiwa keeps his voice calm, monotonic. “Imagine how it would look for you. A cop dead in your office.” He chuckles, the smugness in his smile surely lighting a flame of rage inside of Hamura. He was bluffing. Maybe. Not that Hamura could ever tell if he was or not, the coward would bow his head for him even if he said to stick it in a guillotine. 

“So what does it do then? You haven’t told me.”

Hamura tightens his jaw, and eases up on his feet before sitting back down on the couch. Like a dog being scolded. It was always such a power trip when he dealt with him. 

What Kuroiwa didn’t expect was for him to actually smile back at him, almost as smug as he was. Kuroiwa’s frown instant pushes any humor off of his face. “What’s so funny?”

“It ain’t gonna kill ya.”

Kuroiwa’s eyes narrow. “It won’t?” He almost sounds disappointed at that. Not that he was suicidal or anything but the thought of fucking over Hamura always got a good laugh out of him. “Then what does it do?”

“Why don’t you find out? I’m curious to see myself.”

“So you don’t know if it will.”

Hamura huffs some air through his nose. He crosses his arms. “Now you’re just stalling.”

Kuroiwa growls. Normally he’d spout curses at Hamura, but with his two morons around, he wanted to look like the more sensible of the two. And he was; he always will be without a doubt. He was smarter than Hamura; stronger, and with a snap of his fingers, he could have that man put away for life, or even better- sent to death row. 

But most of all he was civil. None of that would matter if he peacocked around like Hamura, and let any little insult light his short as all hell fuse.

It didn’t stop him from calling Hamura on his bluff. There’s a slight pinch in his upper arm when he pushes the needle into his arm and pushes down on the plunger. He pulls it out, all without a single twitch. 

“You look like the type who’d faint at needles.” He looks at Kengo as he throws the empty syringe on the desk. It clatters loudly in the otherwise deathly silent room. Even Ozaki, usually stoned faced like a statue looked like he would crack under the immense tension that Kuroiwa brought into any room he entered. 

A second passes and Kuroiwa doesn’t feel anything too strange. Maybe a little warm, but he blames that on the slight adrenaline rush of doing some strange substance just to prove a point. “So Hamura, I’m waiting.”

Hamura pulls a cigarette out of his pocket while he crosses his leg up over his other. Kengo quickly comes running over, lighter already flicked to life, and holds it under the cigarette. “Calm down.” He draws his words out mockingly. “It takes a little bit. Still needs some tweaking, you know? It hits hard, but isn’t quick.”

“I thought you said you haven’t used it.”

“I tested it on Kengo and Higashi a few times. Works like a charm.” 

“What the fuck are you-”

That crawling heat in his body suddenly flares, and Kuroiwa is almost unable to keep himself up on his trembling feet. Sweat breaks out of his forehead and his hands start to tremble. He gasps and gulps thickly, his throat feeling like he had swallowed a fistfull of sand. “Ah, wh-what the fuck?”

“There it is.” Hamura chuckles before looking over at Kengo. The look on the younger mans face is so precious. It’s the first time he’s seen someone that wasn’t him under the effects of this drug, “You should know what to do, right, Kengo?”

“S-sir?” 

Kuroiwa feels his body tighten, his gut twists and sweat breaks out on his forehead. The blood in his body torn between rushing to his cheeks or to his cock. It all hits him so quick, and every bit of swagger he came in with was thrown right out the window in a matter of seconds. “A-ah! Fu-fuck? What the-?” 

“Feel hot, Kuroiwa? Clothes feeling like too much?” Hamura chuckles, taking a puff of his smoke while he eyes the growing tent in Kuroiwa’s pants. Ah, it’s always so funny, watching people fight against the aphrodisiacs on their first try. Kuroiwa was no exception either. He was more than that. Always such a stuck up prick, words couldn’t describe the catharsis Hamura feels watching him lose his composure.

His slicked back hair, which always seemed to be in place, slowly frays as bits of hair stick out. His body quakes and quivers, and soon Kuroiwa is undoing his over coat and tie, trying to alleviate the heat. “W-what am I?”

“Help him out, Kengo.”

“Y-yes sir!” Ah, always such a good boy. He doesn’t even think of saying no.

“G-get your hands off me!” Kuroiwa’s voice held bark but no bite. He tries to push away Kengo as the young grunt undoes the buttons on his pants, but none of his strength finds its way to his libs. He’s fought against easily, and Kengo is able to dig his hands beneath the band of his slacks and underwear and pulls them down to his ankles.

A sharp hiss escape Kuroiwa as the cold air of the office hits his cock, standing hard between his legs. His body is still unreasonably hot,and knowing this, Kengo undoes his over coat and slides it off his body. He even undid the first few buttons of his shirt before he hears Hamura clears his throat, growing impatient with all the stalling.

“Ozaki, move the table.” 

Ozaki nods, and he moves the table with about as much effort a normal person would use in moving an empty glass. It leaves room for Kengo to push Kuroiwa over to Hamura. His whole world spins as he moves, until he’s caught in Hamura’s arms, pants still wrapped around his ankles and his white shirt buttoned up half way. Hamura’s grin widens, “You’ve never looked better, Kuroiwa.”

“F-fuck…” He’s not even sure if that was just a half hearted attempt at an insult or what he wants right now. His dick is already weepy cloudy drops of pre and he’s barely been touched. Hamura’s hand wraps around his shaft and he cries out, bucking his hips up into Hamura’s warm hand.

“You like that?” Hamura growls, smirk spread wide across his face before he sits up and pushes Kuroiwa down onto his knees. “Kengo, Ozaki, get over here. Let’s have some fun with him.”

“Y-you’re serious, boss?”

“You know what this shit does, Kengo.” Hamura winks, looking down at Kuroiwa. He’s so perfect on his knees. He can barely keep himself in his pants, so he undoes his fly and presses his dick to Kuroiwa’s face.

Kuroiwa doesn’t even think. He takes Hamura’s cock in his mouth while Ozaki’s large hands pull his hips out so that he’s on all fours rather than on his knees. 

He feels so exposed, and any part of him that hates submission is locked away in the back of his head, screaming at the wall this drug has created in his brain. He pushes his mouth down his cock with a moan, loving how his lips stretch around the length. Hamura’s scent fills his nostrils, driving him insane alongside the drug. He smells so good; expensive cologne mixing perfectly with his natural musk. Kuroiwa could bathe in it.

He starts moving his head, up and down, letting his tongue lavish the sensitive underside of his dick. Hamura sure seems to enjoy it, letting out a nice, loud moan of approval as his hand scratches Kuroiwa’s scalp. Kuroiwa lets out a desperate mewl around Hamura’s dick, loving the attention and craving more all at once.

He wriggles his hips, showing off to the nice young men behind him. 

Kengo and Ozaki like the sight in front of them. Hamura leans back on the couch, shivering at the nice hot mouth around him. Kuroiwa doesn’t use his mouth as much as he should, and the drug brings out that inner slut inside of him beautifully. His nice soft, wet tongue and the pillowy suction of his cheeks as he pulls back his mouth, leaving a stick trail of spit on his shaft. 

“Get yer dicks out and fuck him already.” He grunts, not wanting to talk to too much while he focuses on the pleasure running through his body.

Kengo fumbles the button on his slacks, while Ozaki moves slow but steady, and when his hands are freed he reaches to spread Kuroiwa’s pale, shapely cheeks. 

Kuroiwa shivers, the air hitting his pink hole that twitches exicetly. Kengo licks his lips just looking at him, a cop splayed out in front of him, all for him to consume. Alongside Ozaki of course. He speaks so little, if it weren’t for the sheer size of him he might’ve been forgotten among the motions. 

Kengo is thinking of how Hamura prepares him. Gathering some spit in his mouth wasn’t hard to do, he had been drooling like a dog watching Kuroiwa’s display. He spits it out, cloudy and thick, onto his dick. It’s warm, yet cold compared to his cock. He shivers, stroking himself before pressing himself against Kuroiwa’s ass.

Kuroiwa moans loudly against Hamura’s cock, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. His vision is blurry and unfocused, only wanting to focus on the feeling of being filled. Hell, it didn’t even feel that great until Kengo’s dick starts to press against the bump of his prostate. 

His moans vibrate around Hamura’s dick, earning a low moan from him. He runs a hand through Kuroiwa’s dark hair, breaking the hold of the air gel that kept it so perfect and in place. Kuroiwa finally looks forward, blinking away tears in his eyes to look Hamura dead on. 

Normally, he’d be filled with rage. He hated seeing him so fucking full of himself. He’d beat him to a fucking pulp and leave him on the side of the road and call it ‘self defence’. Any of that burning hot rage was fucked out of him when Kengo pushes inside even deeper, earning a scream from the back of his throat.

“Feeling full, huh? Ever get stuffed like that?” Hamura taunts before looking at Ozaki, “Make some room quick, Ozaki’s packin’.”

“Mmm?” 

Among arousal, his reflexes have been turned to shit. He can’t even make sense of what Hamura had said before he feels something else pressing into his already full ass. His eyes shoot open, wide as saucers, when he feels the clench of his entrance stretch even wider when Ozaki pushed in.

The position is a little awkward for the two, pressed together at the hip in thick clothing. Though the feeling of their dicks pressing together, frotting inside of Kuroiwa’s ass made up for it. 

He feels like he’s choking. Hamura’s dick was down his throat that tightens like his ass is, stuffed from both ends, his mind not feeling like his own as his body yearns for more. He’s sure he’d sound so pathetic if he could speak, braying for more like some whore. 

Hamura gasps, his toes curling as he inches closer and closer. He moves his hand, grip tight in Kuroiwa’s hair as he fucks his face. Kuroiwa gags and sputters, spit flying from his lips and dripping down Hamura’s shaft. He looks up at him pleadingly, the thrusts in his ass getting harder and quicker. The counteraction of Ozaki pulling out and Kengo pushing in like twin pistons is making his head spin.

“Like that, bitch?” Hamura growls, pulling Kuroiwa’s head off of his dick. The droplets of spit the drip from Kuroiwa’s ruby red lips are practically sparkling in Hamura’s eyes, it’s a picture perfect sight. He’d do this more if fucking Kuroiwa wasn’t like sticking his cock in a bear trap.

“Maybe I should keep you on this stuff. You’re so much better like this; all hungry for dick. You got such a pretty face.” He gives his cheek a slap, his skin damp and shiny with spit and sweat, before shoving his head down with a grunt as his dick is encased in that wonderful wamrth once more.

“Me and my boys are going to fill you up real nice, right?” His eyes flick up to Kengo and Ozaki. Both of them flushed in the face, both of their hands grasp onto Kuroiwa hips. 

Kengo nods his head, “Y-yeah… fuck…” 

Kuroiwa moans frantically. Each strike to his prostate makes his cock throb, bouncing beneath him neglected, yet leaking pre.

The choice between supporting himself and giving himself some relief was almost impossible to work out in his head. He stayed there on all fours, getting fucked from both ends. Hamura grunts, pushing his head down, his cock sliding all the way down his throat.

Kuroiwa’s gags went ignored as Hamura came with a lud groan. Kuroiwa can feel his cock pulse with his orgasm, his warm seed hitting the back of his throat. Tears fall from his eyes, his face and neck burning hotter than ever as Hamura’s vice like grip keeps him in place.

Ozaki and Kengo more or less do the same, making sure their dicks are burried nice and deep as they fill him up with their combined loads. “S-shit…” Ozaki’s deep voice grumbles. Engo lets out a high pitched whine, eyes screwed shut and face flushed a bright pink. He looks so cute, Hamura notes, like a virgin cumming for the first time. 

They’re both just so precious.

Kuroiwa feels his body spasm, the drag of their dicks as they slip out of his ass enough for him to reach the edge. He whimpers uselessly as his cum shoots from his dick and onto the floor. He slumps forward, face resting in between Hamura’s thigh, cheek against his now softened cock. 

Hamura’s grin softens in satisfaction. He reaches into his coat pocket, grabbing the box of cigarettes and plucking a fresh one out with his lips. 

Kuroiwa’s body is still tingling with heat, with unwanted pleasure. It pricks at his nerve, like an itch that can’t be scratched. He feels his cock start to harder again and his eyes go wide, “W-when d-d-does… h-how long…” Fuck he still can’t speak right. 

Hamura looks intrigued at the question and his smirk gets wider, “Hasn’t worn off the first time, huh? Well, me and my boys’ll be glad to fuck it out of your system. That’s the only way it’ll wear off.”

“E-eh?” He stammers, sounding, and looking like some dumb anime girl or a really bad actress in a porno. Face all flushed and covered with sweat,cum dripping from his swollen lips and loosened hole.

He feels a pair of hands grab onto his hips once more and some frantic, high pitched gasps of air. Probably Kengo, and Hamura only confirms it.

“Looks like Kengo’s all ready to go again. Poor boy barely gets pussy this good, right?”

“N-no, I don’t.” Kengo smiles adoringly at his boss, “T-thank you.”

Hamura chuckles and again. Kuroiwa looks up at him, eyes blown wide as saucers, wet with tears, as Hamura leans down.

“Best get used to this, I have plenty more of that good stuff just waitin’ to be used.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Judgement AO3 tag will ever be pure. Comments always make my day, even if you don't like it. Better then being a vague bitch about it on twitter dot com   
@MADVSC


End file.
